


It's Always an Adventure with Betty Cooper.

by livingforlili



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty is a minx, Caught, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Train Rides and Picnics, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforlili/pseuds/livingforlili
Summary: Jughead Jones takes his girlfriend on a date.OrBetty Cooper has some naughty ideas on their picnic... and accidentally gets startled when someone walks in on their sexual encounter.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	It's Always an Adventure with Betty Cooper.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mieteve_Minijoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieteve_Minijoma/gifts).



> First of all I just wanted to say a big big big thank you to @Mieteve_Minijoma for all of your wisdom and advice! Without her this fic wouldn't have been possible!
> 
> Thank you to my pal Cassidy! I love forcing you to read my work xx
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

An adventure, that’s what Betty Cooper was. Free willed, fun, gorgeous to anyone who had eyes. She was the definition of perfection for Forsythe Pendleton Jones III. (IF YOU TOLD ANYONE HIS REAL NAME-HE WOULD GET HIS GANG TO KILL YOU.)

He had just stepped off of the fastest train he had ever been on, passing the most gorgeous views of Riverdale. It made him happy to see such a small town’s whole embodiment and beauty. Beside him was Betty. (HIS OFFICIAL GIRLFRIEND THAT HE WAS SUPER EXCITED TO CALL HIS BABY.) But once again, he was a cool guy and would never admit it. 

“That was incredible Jug!” She leaned in and placed a soft peck on his upper jaw. “I’m so very glad you dragged me out of the house!” She chirped, excitement flooding her gorgeous green eyes.

“Yeah well, like I said Betts, you have to leave your bed once and a while to explore.” He smirked and took her hand smoothly, fingers intertwining perfectly. 

“You’re the best.” She placed another small kiss on his cheek. She was beaming, utterly glowing. If a simple train ride could do this to her, she was going to be easier to impress than he had originally thought. 

“Betty?” He looked down to meet her beaming features as they walked down a few steps in order to make it to the perfect picnic park he had set up a couple hours prior to the train ride.

“Yes, Juggie?” She smiled and placed yet another kiss on his cheek, he turned his head and kissed her right on her beautiful pink lips. She sighed into the kiss and her arms flew up , wrapping around his neck comfortably.

He smiled into the kiss, “How long have you been waiting to do that for?” He smiled, placing his hands on her hips.

“Gosh Jug, since you dragged me out of my comfy bed.” She smiled and continued to explore his mouth with her tongue. 

He hummed against her. She giggled and stopped. “So what’s next? Mine or yours?” She winked suggestively.

“The park actually. I have a surprise for you my lil Betts.” He smiled and held her hand, continuing to walk to their destination... if she can keep her hands off of him.

“The park huh?” she hummed in thought, “Is there going to be some privacy there?” She bit her lower lip, flushing out the pretty pink and replacing it with a pale pink.

“Betty my sweets if you bite your lip any harder you’ll draw blood.” She instantly withdrew her bite and smirked.

“I didn’t even notice I was doing that.” They shared a giggle. 

“You’re telling me, you’re in the mood so much that you could quite frankly bite your lip so hard, draw blood and not notice?” He chuckled and glanced at her little innocent face.

“I’m not confirming or denying.” She bumped him. 

They began to reach their destination. It was a gorgeous spot in the park. The trees were waving, birds were singing, the sun beamed through the gaps in the trees. Kevin stood above the checkered blue picnic blanket and smiled.

“About time you two love birds show up.” Betty arched an eyebrow. “Jughead said I could paint his face with makeup for my drag fantasies if I looked after your cute date set up.”

“Oh? Now that I would love to see.” Betty released a hysterical breath of laughter.

“Ok ok don’t get too excited my love.” He smiled and hugged her side. She giggled into his toned chest. “He promised he would never show anyone but himself.”

She took a step back and folded her arms, “No fun!” She frowned.

“Ok love birds I’ll leave you to it!” Kevin brushed some grass off of his black jeans. “Have fun... but not too much fun! There’s children around!” He yelled as he walked away.

“He’s as dirty-minded as you are, Cooper.” She was still frowning. She wanted to see what he would look like in drag, it would be the most non-Jughead look she would ever lay her eyes on. “You can’t stay mad at me. I’m too cute.” He winked and crossed his legs on the blanket. “Care to join me or are you just going to scowl at the PB & J sandwiches that I made... I’m more than happy to eat your portion.”

She frowned and sat down next to him. “If you dare lay one serpent finger on my damn sandwich I’ll whoop your ass.” She smiled and took a big bite, almost claiming her property.

He laughed and unwrapped the plastic layer, “That’s my sweet little Betty Cooper we all know and love.”

“Seriously, Jug,” she chewed around her mouthful, “What will it take to see you in drag?” She whined.

“If you ummm... I can’t think of anything good enough.” He teased and started to devour his sandwich.

“What if I ...” The look in her eyes made his heart melt, she was so focused, determined to see him in makeup. He was truly holding back a cackle... until, “What if I suck your dick, right here in the park?”

He choked on his bread and covered his mouth. Eyes wide. Heart racing. Mind blown. “Excuse me?” He managed to choke out.

“C’mon Jug, you’ve surely thought about doing something naughty in public. With all these people around.” She smirked and he glanced at a child not even 10 feet away bouncing a ball to his father.

“Jesus Betty really?” He looked at her, she was being dead serious. 

She scooted over and put the remaining crust on the blanket. “Hope you have some napkins for the mess.” She winked and started to toy with his belt buckle.

“Betty... I really think this is a dumb idea. I’m talking illegal!” He proclaimed as she undid his belt.

“Jughead.” She snapped up to look at him, “You’re literally in a gang, last night you hid a body from the police. I’m sucking your dick and you’ll let me witness you in beautiful drag makeup.” 

He sighed as she shimmied his jeans down to his thighs, just enough to release him from his underwear. She smirked up at him and bit her lip. 

“Jesus Betts.” He breathed.

“I’m going to be as discreet as I can Jug, don’t make any noises.” She started at his tip, licking up and down his length. He shivered, her tongue was something else. As she started to put him in her mouth , he glanced at the child completely clueless. Please don’t catch us, I don’t want to go to hell, he thought. 

“Jughead,” Betty glanced up and licked his sensitive head again, “Look at me. Look at my lips around you, I love you.” 

He stared at her as she continued, he was so close. Her hand cradling his balls. Heaven. Sweet sweet heaven. “Oh shit baby, I’m close.” She hummed and started to quicken her movements.

He took a sharp breath and moaned, finishing in her mouth. 

“Oh my-“ he began only to be interrupted by a tap on his back.

He looked at Betty as she put him back into his pants and gasped looking behind him. “Oh my god.” She wiped the corner of her mouth. 

Jughead nearly pulled a muscle in his neck to turn around and be greeted by an uncomfortable Kevin.

“Oh my heavens! I forgot my lip balm...” He stood completely in shock.

“Kev my eyes are up here.” Jughead blushed. Jughead was dumbstruck, his lips quivering.

“What did you see?” Betty asked worriedly. 

“Oh my sweet Betty, everything.” He said bluntly.

“Ummm .” Jughead looked at Betty and back to Kevin. 

“Can I go next?” Kevin joked, winking at Jughead. Betty let out a laugh. 

“Get out of here!” Jughead shooed.

“I’m only joking. Wow, you’re so sensitive. Literally.” Followed by another wink.

“Oh relax, Kev! I only did it so I could see him in the drag you promised!” Betty patted Jughead’s chest in an attempt to calm him down. 

“Well, I suppose that is the best way to get him to do what you want. Also B, you’ve got to show me that thing you did with your tongue!” Betty threw her head back in a fit of laughter.

Jughead threw him his lip balm, “Bye Kev. No sex tips from my girl while my pants are undone, ok?”

Kevin giggled, “I told you guys not to have too much fun...”

“Kevin leave!” The couple yelled simultaneously.

Needless to say Kevin left with a big smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Another big thank you to @Mieteve_Minijoma for being such a kind beta!
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed it! If you did please leave a kudos and a comment :)


End file.
